A Hearthstone Christmas Story
by TidalShock
Summary: Twelve challengers find themselves in the presents of the infamous Innkeeper, Harth Stonebrew. Once there all are happy for Winter Veil, all except one. Can the group convince him to join in the merryment, or will Winter Veil be ruined this year for them all.
1. Prologue

A tiny inn far from one's eye

Is where our story begins

With lights shining out

And fun will never end

Twelve wondering souls

Come out the cold

Warm themselves by a fire

Or have a story to be told

It is a special time

A time of love and joy

A time of giving and heart

Full of food and maybe a toy

But wait! Not all are happy

And not all have joy

Even with everyone trying

No happiness for this boy

For this Winters veil he cannot smile

Nor smirk, or share in fun

For this one Man

There can be none

This is a story of Medivh

The man without Winter cheer

And of the twelve that must

Make him smile this year


	2. Chapter 1: The First Few Arrive

"Welcome to my inn!" a cheerful voice greets the new guest.

"Hello." A girl replies, slowly walking in, "Thank you." She has blue cape around her, equipped with a hood. The edges are in gold. Silver plated chest armor; fitted to her. A multi layered dress of blue that hangs off her hips, also with gold edges. Her silver and blonde hair is barely hidden by her hood. She walked to a table and sat in one of the wooden chairs, she adjusted her cloak and when she looked up a pint of ale was already sitting in front of her. She looked around and only saw a man at the far end of the room, behind a counter, cleaning a cup. _Hmmm…I wonder…_ She thought, only to be interrupted by another cheerfully shout.

"Pull up a chair by the hearth."

"Thank you." a blonde boy in a blue vest and pants struts in. He looks around then promptly sits across from her. He smiles and says, "Greetings. Happy Feast of WinterVeil." He fiddles with the book, sword, and trinkets strapped to him.

She smiles and responds, "Happy Feast of Winterveil." When they look back at the table two pints of ale are sitting in front of them.

"Not quite what was planned. My name is Anduin, Anduin Wrynn." He lifts his glass to salute her then he drinks.

"Well played. My name is Jaina Proudmoore." She lifts her glass mimicking Anduin then drinks.

As soon as they finished their drinks another shout greeted them and a new comer, "Come in, Come in! Tell me about your travels!"

"Happy Feast of Winterveil, Champions!" a man in gold and silver plated armor sauntered in. His age showed with his hair slowly turning white, most of his hair was still fairly light brown. He didn't get too far before a woman, barely covering herself in a blood red color cladding, busted in. She straightened herself up and confidently walked to the bar. Her yellow curls went wildly under her hood, she slammed her hand down on the counter and proclaimed, "Give me the strongest thing you've got!"

"What treasures are you seeking today?" was her greeted as a mug, full of a foggy drink with foam seeming from the top, was slid to her. She took the drink and greedily glugged down the concoction without as much as a flinch.

He walked over to the girl and sat at the bar with her. "Another." She said after taking a breath, and was rewarded by the same fabrication and again she knocked it back.

He chuckled at her then said, "Well met!"

"The pleasures all mine…Another."

Jaina left her table to join the girl at the bar, "Tough evening, I'd guess."

"And you'd be right…" the girl slams down her glass, "How much I owe ya?"

"HAHA!" A burly man with orange locks surrounding him, smiles down at the group, "Tell me you stories, and I'll call it even."

"Alright, My name is Valeera Sanguinar. I'm a hired hand and this job didn't go so good. I was to have help, but the Bastard never showed. I waited for over an hour then I headed in by myself." Another mug was placed in front of her, she took a smaller sip.

"Valeera, that's crazy!" Jaina said.

"That's my job." Valeera replied mockingly. "I was as quiet as I could be, I just needed to take out the target, but it was like they had been warned. Within minutes I was being chased." She took a large gulp. "I looped around hoping to lose them. Once I felt safe, well safer, I took out my target at took a few riches for myself. But my victory was short lived, I ran out this way and took shelter in here."

"That was a folly." A man in red and black body armor cheerfully walked up to the bar, "My sincerest apologies." He bowed to Valeera.

"You…" she pulled out her daggers and attacked him before anyone else could process what was going on.

"Valeera wait!" Anduin dived to catch her. "What, who?"

"Allow me to introduce myself…"

"You're Magus Medivh, correct?" a young elf girl in green plated armor, with a brown border, walked in. She carried a hand crafted bow the size of her torso. "My name is Alleria Windrunner." She bowed to the other patrons.

"How do you know me, and call me Medivh." He took a few cautions toward her.

"I had to close your portal." She said simply. "Tremble before the might of the elves."

"The inn is brimming with explorers tonight!" the innkeeper says.

"Hello. Wanderer." She joins the group.

"Well met! My name is Uther Lightbringer." The man in gold and silver plated armor holds out his hand to her.

She, at first, is taken back by his kindness them smiles and shakes his hand.

"Pleasant Feast of Winter veil…" a raspy voice wheezes to them, with a gust of wind following it.

"Come in, and shut the door, its cold out there!" the innkeeper instructs.

"Gul'dan…" Medivh straightened up at the sight of his old friend.

A ghoulish orc in a purple garb slumped in, "I greet you."

"Well now, Ladies and Gents, why don't I break out the cards and we get a few games going?" the innkeeper walked up to Valeera and handed her a deck of cards. "There's no fighting in my Inn, but you're more than welcome to duke it out over a few cards."

Valeera snatched the cards then turned to Medivh and said, "Watch. Your. Back."


End file.
